


Ashes Ashes

by miraculous_me



Series: Love and Dodgeball [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alya doesn't like playing dirty, Chloe is thirsty for revenge, Companion Piece, Dodgeball!AU, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 10:47:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13269855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miraculous_me/pseuds/miraculous_me
Summary: Two Chapters. Two  new sides of the story.Selected events from The Harder They Fall told from Chloe and Alya's perspective.





	Ashes Ashes

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for being so patent. These two stories serve as a lead in to the sequel, They All Fall Down.  
> Enjoy

Marinette walked into Coach Fu’s office for the first time by herself. It was a week since they lost Sectionals. A week since she’s seen Chat Noir. He never came to the follow up practice on Tuesday. Marinette was not the same without him by her side during scrimmages. It was almost like missing an arm. She couldn’t focus, each day went by in a haze. It took her a couple days to realize Team Miraculous began to lose players. First Volpino, then Queen Bee, and this morning Jade Turtle didn’t show up.

Ever since losing to Team Akuma in the Finals, the team had been a little off. No doubt, Le Papillon’s doing. Turning down his offer to join his team was the beginning of the end of Team Miraculous. Marinette had to tell Fu about her encounter.

“Coach Fu?” She said softly.

Fu looked up from his computer. “Ladybug, what brings you here at this time of day.”

“I just finished my shift at the cafe and I wanted to talk with you.”

“Have a seat,” he gestured to the chair across the desk. “What did you want to talk about?”

“I would like to apologize in advance for not telling you this sooner. I was scared, and with Chat gone, I didn’t have anyone to confide in.” Marinette took a deep breath. “I spoke with Le Papillon a couple hours the Finals match. He asked me to throw the match and I refused.”

“It very brave of you to come forward–”

“That’s not all, Marinette interrupted. “He knew where I was going after the match. I think he knows who I am.”

“I see.” Coach Fu stroked his goatee. 

“If Le Papillon knows who I am, he must know everyone else identities. I think that’s why everyone is dropping. He’s blackmailing them or paying them off. He’s won,” Marinette cried. “Why does he have to kick us when we’re down?”

“It’s all right, Ladybug,” Master Fu said. “Le Papillon couldn’t be content with one victory. He had to divide us as well.”

“I thought Chat Noir was better than that,” Marinette muttered.

Fu shook his head. “I think you’re right. And I have a theory that Chat Noir’s departure is my own fault. We will get him back soon enough. But for now, I have to focus on recruitment.

“How long will it be before he find our new recruits and gets rid of them? I’m tired of playing defense.”

“You are right,” Fu gave a sly smiled. “I think it’s time for Team Miraculous to strike back.”

*** 

_One month earlier…_

“How dare she,” Chloe threw another dodgeball at the wall. It ricocheted off the mat and dribbled across the floor. How dare Marinette Dupain-Cheng embarrass her in front of the Adrien. She was going to pay, next time they played, she’d annihilate her.

Today was supposed to be fantastic. She just got wind that Adrien would be attended a fundraiser his father was hosting. It was the perfect opportunity to bring him as a date. But the Adrien invited her instead. To make matters worse, some jackass had to suggest they play a game of dodgeball to settle things. Chloe hadn’t played since school, but she knew it was a team sport. She thought she could get out early, and let the rest of the team win for her.

She did not expect Marinette to play with such rage and anger. She picked her team off one by one until Chloe was the last one standing. She’ll never forget the sound of the rubber ball hitting her stomach or the sting it left behind.

“Chloe.” Sabrina stopped her from grabbing another another dodgeball. “It’s getting late and we haven’t eaten dinner yet.”

“No,” Chloe barked. “I need revenge Sabrina.” She looked at her hands, her fingernail were chipped from the throwing. “And a manicure.”

“Just have your father fire her.”

“No,” Chloe said. “I want her to suffer a loss at my hands.” She picked up another ball and threw it against the wall again, it bounced back into her arms. “That means if I have to practice day and night to surpass her, then I will. Nobody humiliates me.” She dropped the ball back into the cart. “I need to figure out how to play the stupid sport.”

Chloe went home and spent the rest of the evening searching for dodgeball videos on Youtube for examples of games. If she wanted to get back at Marinette, she had to be ready for anything. After a dozen or so videos of how tos and matches, Chloe had the concept down, but not she knew she needed practice to beat Marinette at her own game.

Chloe was about to close her laptop and prep for bed when, out of the corner of her eye, she saw a video titled “Masked player Slays on the Court.” She clicked on it without a second thought. The video was filmed at the Regional Dodgeball Tournament last weekend. The masked player didn’t play dodgeball like the men and women in those other videos. She had grace and commanded the court. She took out her opponents in swift fluid movements. It was beautiful. That’s the kind of dodgeball she wanted to play.

Ladybug.

That was the players alias. She needed to meet her. To learn from her.

The next morning, Chloe and Sabrina began their search for Ladybug. From an intensive web search, it appeared no one knew her identity. Apparently, there was a famous Team Miraculous years ago, and this new group continued their legacy. Chloe and Sabrina’s first stop was the Central Community Rec center across town.

Chloe walked into the gym during dodgeball hours. She and Chloe silently took a seat in the bleachers to watch. The game was almost ending. On one side of the court stood three players, poised and ready with their balls. On the other side, stood a single man. He looked strangely familiar, but she couldn’t put her finger on it.

The man’s head was lowered for a second, not looking at the other players clearly gunning for him. The three players on the other side simultaneously released their a balls. The man looked up, as if he sensed when the balls were coming. He caught a ball, a player on his side sprinted to the court and picked up a ball. Together, they took out the last two player on the opposing team.

The man headed towards the bleachers to grab a towel. He wiped the sweat off his face. “Chloe Bourgeois?” the man said. “What are you doing here?”

“Who are you?” Chloe asked. “How do you know my name?”

“First of all, you’re the Mayor’s daughter, so that was a stupid question. Also, we met yesterday Remember? I was the one who suggested you play in a game against us?”

Chloe could not put a name to his face. She glanced over at Sabrina who just shrugged.

“Nino?” The man sighed.

“Oh right, Nino, yes.” Chloe nodded.

“What are you doing here?”

“I want to learn how to play dodgeball.”

“Why?”

“So I could have a rematch with Marinette and annihilate her.”

“Fair,” Nino shrugged. “Well, you’ve come to the right place. Marinette, is dear friend of mine, but in the world of dodgeball, there are no friends on the other side of court. The best way to learn is to play as much as possible. We meet here everyday at noon during the summer. A lot of of also have teams competing in the tournament, so we have additional practices in the morning or at night.”

“You mean the same tournament Ladybug plays in?” Chloe said a little too loud. The gym fell silent. All eyes were on her. “What did I say?”

“Team Miraculous is a taboo topic around here. How do you know about them?”

“Youtube.”

“Damn it Alya,” Nino muttered under his breath. “Look you can play with us all you want but we have two rules. No headshots, and no tournament talk.”

“Got it.” She nodded. If this is what it takes to beat Marinette she would do anything.

Chloe arrived home that night aching. She had her butler run a bath and relaxed. The warm water to soothe her muscles. She played for hours. The first few games she was taken out early, unlike saving her for last when she played against Marinette. The balls kept coming in her direction. The balls didn’t lightly graze her either like they did in school. Each shot slammed against her body and stung. For the first time, Chloe realized what she was up against. These were practically professionals. They eat, sleep and breathe dodgeball. And if Marinette was the best at the Rec Center, she had a lot of catching up to do.

After her bath, Chloe dried off and dressed for bed. It was only eight o’clock, she was more exhausted than she thought. Her phone buzzed. A text came from an unknown number.

_You want to play like Ladybug? Come to central community center at 5 am. Gym 1._

**_Who is this? Nino._ **

She waited almost an hour, but they never replied back. She called, but no one picked up. The message was beyond creepy, but this was the first lead on Ladybug she got all day. She had to at least check it out. But she couldn’t do it alone…

The next morning Chloe and Sabrina arrived at Central at five on the dot. WIth a large coffee in hand, they walked into the gym to find out what they were called here for. A dozen people wearing masks were stretching on the court. A woman rolled out a cart of dodgeballs from the closet. Everything began to click into place. This was a team practice.

Who would invite her to join a team? 

Sabrina glanced over at Chloe. “Are you sure this is a good idea?”

“Mademoiselle Bourgeois so glad you decided to join us.” A booming voice came from behind her. Chloe turned around. A tall man in a butterfly mask stood behind them. He wore a three pieces purple suit and held a cane. He gave off an intense presence. Chloe felt a chill run down her spine.

“And who the hell are you?”

“I am Le Papillon,” He bowed. “I heard about your situation and piqued interest in Ladybug and have an offer for you. Join one of my teams.”

“And why would I do that?”

“You see, I have a few teams working the dodgeball circuit in and outside of Paris and one of my teams primed for Sectionals lost a player. Your rage and thirst for revenge would make you a perfect addition. And for an added bonus, Ladybug will be at Sectionals, win for me and you might just get to play her in the tournament.”

Chloe smiled. A chance to play against Ladybug? How could she turn this down.

“Chloe, can I talk to you for a minute?” Sabrina pulled for aside out of Le Papillon’s earshot. “Pardon my language, but are you crazy? This is super sketchy. And even if this was real, these players have been playing longer than you. I don’t want you to get hurt.

“Sabrina, if I want my revenge, I’m going to have to play in the big leagues. This is a once in a lifetime opportunity. I’m taking it.”

Sabrina sighed. “Fine, but you’re not doing this without me.”

The two returned to Le Papillon. “Well?” He asked.

“I have one condition,” Chloe said. “Sabrina is my right hand. Let her on the team too.”

Le Papillon smiled. “Of course.”

“Then we have a deal?” Chloe held out her hand for a handshake. Instead, Le Papillon reached into his coat pocket and handed her a black mask, with red polka dots. “What’s this?”

“Your new identity.”


End file.
